Warframe: Light Within
by Cosmic-Gateway
Summary: Change comes for all but will its newly found happening bring prosperity or turmoil. Follow you heart and do not be lead astray we cannot afford to wander the dark path. This take on the warframe universe with a little bit of my own flavor. Please leaves comments and ideas for what you want to see happen in this story. (Story rated M for Adult themes/violence/language)
1. Prologue

Warframe: Light Within

Prologue

It's not everyday life is turned upside down nor we find that our lives will change forever and all things that we have ever experienced will fade away to new experiences; but there are ways to get through these trivial and difficult times…

"Oi! Jason are you ready or not?

That thick scottish accent snapped me back into focus. I looked in the direction that i heard it come from to see Alexander in his warframe. He was a frost high in stature and radiating strength. His warframe was white and trimmed with blue, the helmet of suit was rounded with a small horn on the front that erupted toward the sky, his energy let offs were the color of the sky; a brilliant blue hue and pulsed as if it were a heartbeat.

"Yeah, i'm ready just lost in thought." I replied.

We were on a mission to gather intel on our enemy to prepare for what secret weapon was being developed back on earth. Apparently the Worm Queens were trying to create a weapon capable of destroying Lua and as much as i despised the place i couldn't let happen due to it being a major place of importance in our history.

I looked back to the scene in front of me, a rocky outcrop lined with factory smoke stacks billowing gray smoke out from the tops showing that they were up and running. I could hear the sound of rain as the relentless storms of Ceres were in constant effect. From our hideout in one of the caves in the mountains i had perfect view of the Grineer settlement.

"I was thinking we could enter through one of those smoke stacks, our shields will take a beating but we be able to enter completely undetected." Alexander suggested.

"That's one way to do it, but i was looking more towards the unmanned tower to the east; we slip in through there and use the ventilation to navigate the factory."

I watched Alexander bring his hand up and rub the chin piece of his helmet, contemplating both suggestions.

"Let's check with Crista and see what she's got for ideas."

"Hmm, couldn't hurt."

I watched him press the little communication button on the side of his helmet and ping Crista.

"Cristy, i know you heard Jason and I discussing entry points since you never stop you comm channel, you got any input?"

At first silence then a female's voice cut through the air, " I was thinking of firing a tether arrow to the northeast watch tower, there's a single grineer lancer manning it but i think we could have easier access to the facility by breaching and clearing that tunnel."

I almost always forget about her aggressive attitude toward the grineer. Crista you see was one of the first Tenno settlements that were destroyed during the "Collapse", so it always warmed my heart to her talk about taking out any grineer and i was not to object i hated them just as much as she did.

I pressed my comm button to chime in, "Crista we are going with your idea just make sure that tether can hold Alexander's fat ass." I shot him a look and watched him raise a fist at me.

I heard her chuckle, "One tether coming up and be quick i hate the smell of these factories."

I hit the comm button again ending our connection and looked out at the horizon a brilliant blue streak cut its way through the air finding its mark in the metal of the tower to the northeast. Crista sure was a sureshot with her arrows and that Ivara warframe.

I looked at Alexander again, "Let's get this show on the road, I'm ready to get back to the dojo and relax."

"You got that right! First one to retrieve the intel buys drinks." He replied.

"Deal, but we both know it'll be me."

I lept from the cave placing both feet on the blue tether while drawing my Paris bow from my magnetic holster and took off in a sprint along the newly materialized tight wire.

Upon reaching three quarters of the way i knocked an arrow pulling it back and aiming at the single grineer lancer in the watch tower. He looked my way and didn't even have time to make a noise as the arrowhead pierced his skull through his eye socket. I jumped from the rope bringing my arms up and crossing them over my face as i jumped through the window. I hit the metal and rolled into a crouching position next to the dead grineer. I turned towards the window i just entered through and watched as Alexander did the same but ending up next to me rather the filth that leaking crimson all over the floor.

"Nice shot." He applauded.

I gripped the shaft of the arrow wrenching it out of the skull of the lancer, "Practice makes perfect."

"We need to get to the center control station where the main computer is, that's where we will find what we are looking for."

"Easy, being an Ash will make this a walk in the park."

"Do not take this lightly we have to get this information in order to prepare for whatever these dogs are planning."

"No worries we can make the grab and get out of here in no time, besides with Crista providing watch we can make this mission easy as hell."

He nodded and stood, walked to the door and peered out making sure it was all clear before taking off down the corridor his skana in hand. I stood shortly after looking at the air vent before kicking it in and jumping down the opening. I always loved the sound the air made when you fell through the air, the mixture of the whooshing and the beating of your heart made it an addictive feeling. I hit the bottom of the shaft dropping to all fours to catch myself after the fall. When i looked up the ventilation split up into two different directions left and right.

"Hmm," i mumbled "Left or right?" I brought up the map of the facility on the visor of helmet. I scanned the entirety of the map before taking of in a spring to the left side of the shaft towards the main computer.

"Alexander is so gonna lose this bet."

It only took about six minutes of navigating the air vents till i approached an opening that would drop me right in front of the main computer for the facility. I looked through the grate at my feet and studied the room noticing that there were two grineer lancers and a bombard in the room, two security cameras covered the two doors to the room, there were multiple munition barrels scattered throughout the room as well. Now the room itself was round and glowed orange from the lights and the holograms that were being displayed above the computer.

I tapped the comm button on my helmet, "Alexander, what's your position?"

"Currently outside the door that leads to the computer about to enter to make the grab." he answered.

"No, there's two security cameras over the doorways plus there's a bombard in the room."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"Because i'm currently in the ventilation looking into the room."

"Fuck, well how about a coordinated attack to make this easier on us?"

"It could work but first we would have to take care of the cameras before we did anything else."

He was silent for a couple seconds before he spoke again, "Use your smoke screen to turn invisible and take out the cameras, when you're finished tap the door to the far side to signal me to come in, i'll freeze the bombard so you have an easy kill while take out the lancers."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I responded.

I quickly built up my energy and created a smoke screen turning myself invisible, i quickly removed the the grate of the air duct and dropped soundlessly to the floor of the room. I brandished my glaive prime leaping into the air and throwing it into one of the cameras, my glaive flew through the air smashing it to pieces before returning to my hand to make quick work of the other camera. I hit ground once more and tapped the door, it opened with a hiss and Frost warframe ran in throwing a ball of ice into the bombard causing him to freeze on the spot. I quickly ran at the newly formed ice sculpture and kicked his feet out from under before bringing the blade of glaive into his chest causing a spurt of blood to paint the face plate of my helmet crimson.

I turned as i heard the lancers cock their grakata, i threw my glaive and watching it embed itself the the stomach of one of the lancers while the blade of Alexander's skana decapitated the other. The one that i hit managed to fire off a burst of bullets in my direction causing my shields to spark up to keep myself from harm. Finally he collapsed to the ground with blood pooling around him.

"Fucking hell, those shots are going to be heard and our cover will be heard!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Shit let's make the grab...and then kill some bitches." I replied.

"This is not funny Jason we are on a heavily fortified facility!"

"I know but that just gives us a reason to fight today."

"Jason you know i love to kill grineer as much as any other guy but we need to get out of here and…." He was caught off by the sound of an alarm blaring and grineer chatter coming from the loudspeakers.

"Hope your ready Jason because we have to fight our way out now."

"I'm always ready for a little skirmish."

Okay maybe skirmish was a too small of a word of to use for the fighting going on because between Alexander and myself we were burning through our ammo and not enough of these ugly gineer soldiers. The sound of Alexander's soma and sound of arrows impacting the skulls of grineer was all i could here now.

"Jason we are in trouble we in no way close to any extraction point or an area where Crista could provide support for us."

"I know, we may have to switch to melee combat and use maneuvers until we reach a better location."

I turned my head in Alexander's direction and watched him fire a full magazine into a group of grineer before clicking to empty. "Shit i'm out and they just keep coming.!"

I dropped to a knee and fired an arrow that passed through the chest of two grineer butchers before embedding the far wall. I reached back for another arrow but only grasped at air. "I'm out too."

I brandished my glaive and threw it at a heavy gunner who now was missing a head as it sliced through her neck. Alexander was rushing a group of butchers who stood no chance against his skills with his blade. My glaive returned to my and just in the knick of the time as i brought it up to block a volley of bullets. I charged a group of grineer blocking a doorway sending my glaive out in sweeping slashes cutting them in half as blood painted the wall behind them.

"I have our opening let's go!" I yelled to Alexander.

He cut a grineer elite trooper down and turned and sprinted toward me full force. He was first through the door and i followed suit as we ran through the corridors using our movement abilities to run along the walls and leap to ledge normally out of range for normal people to reach. Eventually we reach some of the outside conveyor belts where we could now find means for extraction.

Alexander quickly hit the comm button on his helmet, "Crista we got we came for where are heading for extraction?"

Silence…..

Again Alexander repeated his question to be answered by silence again.

"Crista do you copy?" He asked.

"Crista?" Now he sounded worried.

Again there was silence then a voice came through the comm channel that send shivers down my spine. "Your friend can't answer your call as she has been wiped of her speaking abilities."

"I swear to god if you hurt her i'm gonna.." Alexander was cut off by the voice again.

"Or you'll what? Kill me, first off you need to survive yourself."

"Who the the fucking hell are you?!" Alexander screamed.

"Me I'm your worst nightmare." The voice responded.

ALexander whipped toward me, "Jason we need to get to that location and check up on Crista!"

I nodded and we took off toward her perch up in the mountain range right by the factory.

I didn't show it but i was scared shitless not only for Christ's sake but for myself and Alexander. I could only imagine what we would be walking into when we reached her perch. We ran and climbed faster than we have ever in our lives adrenaline fueling our movements as continued to our point of interest. After about twelve minutes of rigorous movement her perch came into view. I quickly used my ability to teleport to the ledge and what i saw caused my to freeze in my tracks. Crista was laying with back pressed against a boulder with blood pouring from her neck. I could already tell she was dead, her jugular was lacerated and she had obviously bled out in seconds. Alexander arrived a few seconds behind me. He went rigid when he saw the scene before him.

"Crista…" was all he was able to mutter with his voice shaking.

He ran to her body wrapped her in his arms, "Crista please come back to me please I love you please don't leave me!" I heard him weep as her blood turned the white on his warframe's chassis a more crimson color. I watched him rock slowly back and forth crying with her in his arms.

"A pity isn't it?" a familiar voice cut through the air.

I whipped around to see a figure draped in a black hood a bloody blade that i've never seen before covered in blood that dripped into a pool at the figure's feet. The figure was about my height, he was in a what looked like a warframe a deep midnight black in color with a silver trim. His helmet was shaped just like a excalibur's but instead of a horn it was perfectly rounded with a bleeding skull decaled on the faceplate. It wasn't the stalker no the stalker's presence was cold this more evil and darker than anything i'd ever experienced.

"You did this?!" Alexander roared.

The figure laughed, " I am the one holding the bloody blade aren't I?"

"I'll kill you!" Alexander screamed as he ran at the figure.

Before it even started it was over, i didn't even see him move but i could the gurgling noise made when someone was choking on their blood. I watched Alexander grasp his neck blood pouring through his fingers as he collapsed to his knees. "A pity i was hoping for more, but he is not why i am here it is you Jason."

He pressed his foot onto Alexander's chest leaning him back against his ankles before the driving his blade hilt deep into my friend's head ending his suffering. "You see jason we have linked fates you don't even know what you are but you'll find out soon enough." He began to walk toward me.

"Just who the hell are you?" I managed to ask.

"Me...I am someone they call Ryn and i'm not going to kill you well at least not yet."

"Then what do you want?!" I snapped at him.

"To give you this information, you are someone of great importance but today i will give you this information fly back to your dwelling save those you care about because you're about to receive a wake up call and discover that not only your world but everything else is about to change."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what i said." He stepped up in front of my leaned and whispered something in my ear. I stiffened and turned and ran leaving him there laughing and my friends lifeless bodies. "Yes run little tenno but you, your friends, and that precious lotus are about to experience major change."

I kept running not daring to look back I had never been so scared in my life but one thing was for sure if i didn't reach my dojo in time more lives were going to be lost.

"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _Why am I running, i should be tearing that bastard's throat out for killing my friends!"_ I thought to myself as I sprinted through the mountain passage to where my list was currently landed waiting for my return. The feeling emitting of that hooded figure was enough to freeze me in my tracks and i had faced enemies way more terrifying than him….but that aura he gave off was something i couldn't place but yet it felt familiar.

"Snap out of it!" I yelled to myself, "I have to get back and warn everyone before it's too late!" I packed on the speed pushing myself to run faster. I was rounding the corner of the rocky path i raced along before i was stopped by a sound that made my stomach drop, ship engines and a lot of them.

I turned and saw what my worst nightmare come to life a Fomorian destroyer, along with a bunch of Grineer ships we lifting off into the sky and finally the words of the hooded figure made sense, "...Fly back to your dwelling save those you care about because you're about to receive a wake up call and discover that not only your world but everything else is about to change." reverberated in my head.

" _Fuck! They discovered where our dojo is!"_ My mind screamed. Every part of me went into a panic, this wasn't possible there was no way they could've located our whereabouts it was too well hidden. I hit comm button on my helmet before breaking back into a sprint, "Ordis get the ship ready and set the engines to their max speed we have to beat those ships back to the Dojo."

"Yes, Operator but how do you know that they are heading to the dojo it is very well hidden in the farthest reaches of the galaxy." I heard the Cephalon speak.

"Call it a hunch but just be ready i'm coming to the clearing just have the hatch open we don't have the time for any stalls."

"Yes, Operator i will prepare your demands at once."

I was just about to the cleaing, a simple cliff that fell about hundred feet down to another set of mountain tops when i saw the cloaking of my ship dissipate and into view came the Tenno ship that everyone knew. A simple silver was all the color there was but the dual tails of the ship we it's distinct feature well that and the underbelly of the round cabin bore the Tenno symbol of a lotus flower. I ran full force before leaping from the edge of the cliff and through the opened hatch on the bottom of the ship rolling to feet and never breaking stride running to the navigation system. I wasted no time hitting the launch button and off the ship went flying into the atmosphere.

"Operator I'm glad that you, _crackle, dead..._ safe and sound." The Cephalon chimed. Ordis hasn't been his usual self for a while he was bit broken up but i just couldn't bring myself to get a new Cephalon for my ship.

"Ordis bring up the communication systems and make sure it's broadcasted to every playable channel in the dojo." I ordered with urgency.

"Right away but i'm still confused to why you…"

"Just do it!" i snapped cutting him off, i felt guilty but i still had no choice, every second counted. The holo-display showed the main hall of the dojo with the normal hustle and bustle of the people who lived all Tenno both in and outside of their armor, some with children or pets as some had given the way of the warrior live a life more peaceful and focus on a family. I heard the speakers in the dojo make a beeping noise signalling me that I was live. I watched heads collectively look at me wondering why i was sending a message back home.

"Everyone listen closely, I don't know how but the Grineer have found out our whereabouts, i personally watched a Fomorian destroyer launch along with a whole fleet of carriers and warships; I know they are heading for the Dojo please heed my warning and start the evacuation we can't waste any time!" I spoke fast with worry in my voice. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest now and myself becoming increasingly worried.

I watched everyone start murmuring amongst each other, some gasped and covered their mouth, a few even wept. A voice sounded through the grand hall, "Jason are sure this is happening?"

"Yes, i'm on my way back now to aid in the evacuation but you need to start now before that fleet arrives!" I responded.

Finally i saw Tenno in various frames start ushering people around shouting directions and aiding those with children to where the ships we kept in the hangar. I felt a little bit of my anxiety lessen when i saw this but a total evacuation takes a long time and time was something we didn't currently have on our side.

"Operator ETA five minutes until arrival." I heard Ordis state.

"Thank you and i'm sorry for snapping at you but i had to give that message before it was too late i just want to get a head start." I replied.

"It is OK Operator i understand that you are worried and you have plenty of reason to be."

It wasn't long before the tall floating structure of the Dojo came into view, its startlingly white exterior and structures protruding from the bottom and top with the glow of blue energy coming out of the bottom showing that is currently at full power was a relief but i was still on a time limit to get everyone out. I saw the hanger door open from a distance and my ship flew in and landed. The hatch of my ship opened with a hiss and i stepped onto the metal floor of the hangar. The sight before me gave me a pang of sadness. Families with their children were running to the carrier ships arms holding only what little they are taking with them, i could hear the sound of babies crying, orders being shouted, warframes of all sorts running about their weapons holstered but i could tell that they were loaded.

This was the only home i had known since awakening but here i was leaving it, i felt a painful memory rise up but shook it off and began to help people to the ships. I saw more than just few people weeping some even grabbed my shoulder asking if it were true that we abandoning our home and i had to agree. I managed to catch a glimpse of my closest friend Jax a rhino colored in a dark green with white trim and orange energy glowing through the vents in his armor carrying to small children while he followed a man and women to a ship, i also saw another close friend who i considered a sister Breana a Nova. Her frame was black with a neon purple trim, a brilliant blue energy created a wisp out of the top of her helmet and the vents of her warframe shone in the same color. She was currently standing by the door shouting directions for those hustling into the hangar and onto ships.

" _This is taking too long we aren't going to make it in time a this rate."_ I thought to myself. I was helping a little girl who clutched her kuvat kitten to her chest board a ship where her father was waiting. I knew the man personally; Demitri a man whose heart was bigger than any solar system was waiting with outstretched arms for his daughter. He had lost his wife to the Grineer when their settlement was pillaged in the early days of the war. We had offered him and his people refuge in our dojo after their settlement was destroyed on Earth. I lifted his daughter up to him, "Thank you Jason." He applauded.

"Your welcome Demitri, i promise i'll make sure that we get out of here safely." I responded.

He smiled and waved as i ran off again to continue my aid with everyone. I managed to run into Jax, "Hey man how goes it on your end?" he greeted

"It's going but this is taking way too long for my liking that fleet has to be just around the corner by now." I replied.

"Don't worry we will get everyone safely out of here before that happens."

"I sure hope you're right Jax but that still isn't keeping me from worrying."

He patted my shoulder while we ran, "Hey don't worry so much we are halfway done now and we seem to time have plenty of time."

I chuckled, "I still don't understand how you can manage to keep up that positive attitude whenever things take a turn for the bad."

"Don't know either but the girls sure like my attitude." He laughed.

I would've laughed to if i hadn't heard the burst of gunfire echo into the hangar. Everything went quiet and still, again another burst sounded followed by screams and...Grineer shouts.

Everything turned into chaos then people began to panic and start rushing any ship they could. All the Tenno within their warframes drew their weapons from rifles to daggers ready for a fight. Again gunfire and more shouts. I looked at Jax, "Ready to slay some bodies?"

"He cracked his knuckle pulling out his Stradvar and chuckling, "I always am when it's the Grineer."

I drew my bow nocking a arrow and together we ran into the hallway that connected the hangar to the rest of the Dojo.

I just made it to the Grand Hall when I saw my first sign of Grineer presence. A couple of lancers were standing over group of people, some were dead and some coward in fear. I must've been the only frame in the room because there no signs of a fight anywhere. I watched one grineer execute a women and laugh as chunks of skull and brain matter splattered the floor. Her son cried out and i saw a puddle form on the floor, the poor boy had pissed himself. A man who i assumed was his father lunged at one of the lancers but shot done by a burst of fire to his chest. He collapsed his blood began to seap onto the floor creating a crimson river toward one of the statues in the corner of the room.

I felt a spark of rage fill my body, i quickly formed to shurikens and threw them watching the bladed stars sail the air slicing through the back of the skulls of two of the grineer. For the third i pulled my arrow back against the string let it fly making it sink all the way to the fins in the grineer back. I raced to the boy when i saw my shield levels drop and the sound of my shields causing bullets to vaporize. I whipped around to see a whole squad of grineer weapons fixated on me.

"TENNO SKOOM!" I heard the shout clear as day. I dove wrapping myself around the boy to shield him from the volley of fire. I heard my shields spark up once more and watched the levels drop fast on my visor. My body shook from the force of the bullets and i began to worry if they'd hold out until i could find an opening. I I watched through one open eye as the numbers dropped from 1000 to 850 to 500 to 120. Then i felt pain erupt in my shoulder and my gauge showing my vitals drop by two percent. I could feel a warm liquid run down my arm. Lucky bastards managed to get bullet past what remained of shields and causing me injury.

I thought i was done for but the sound of crunching metal was a sound that caused me to turn around. Jax was beating the grineer down into mush with his fragor. Their blood flew in all directions as the head of the great hammer crushed their heads and broke their backs with sickening thuds. I breathed a sigh of relief as my shield levels began to rise again. Jax turned his now blood covered armor to my direction and studying the scene in front of him.

"Fucking pricks, i'll kill them all if have to for this." His eyes were fixated on the man and woman's lifeless bodies lying on the floor. "Are you okay Jason?" He asked walking over to me.

"I'm fine just a small wound from a lucky shot is all." I replied.

"Like hell you are you're bleeding pretty bad from that bullet wound."

"It's fine i swear just a little damage."

"If you say so, how's the kid?"

I didn't even know that he noticed the boy was acting as a human shield for. "He's fine just traumatized a bit."

"Better that than dead i supposed, i'll get him to the hangar can you go on or should i grab some medical help?"

"I'll be fine i'll continue looking for more people just get him to the hangar and start the ships and make sure that evasive maneuvers are understood i'm still waiting for the blast from that Fomorian."

He nodded and picked up the boy, "Be careful Jason we need you man." With that he took off back toward the hangar. I stood up pulling my bow back out and nocking another arrow and taking off toward the commons of the Dojo.

Again more people but herded into a circle on their knees hands behind their heads were in the center of the room. The once usual area where shops and markets took place was completely populated by grineer. I made a quick estimate of all the people in the crowd in the square, at least fifty men, women, and children with a couple of kubrows and kavats in a defensive stance hissing and snarling at the various grineer.

I quickly dove behind a pillar before anyone could see me. I needed a plan to fix the situation, i quickly counted the amount of grineer and the type of troops occupying the space. At least twenty; twelve lancers, 3 bombards, 3 heaver gunners, and two snipers perched on the overlook to the square. I gave it some some thought before going into action. I teleported behind one of the snipers of the over look quickly wrapping my hands around her head and yanking swiftly to the right snapping her neck with a crack. I again used my teleportation to do the same to the other sniper. I looked over the railing of the overlook. No one had noticed my work, two down with eighteen more to go. I holstered my bow and extended the blades on my forearm of warframe. The nice thing about the Koga skin easy access to these blades; I began my dance of death teleporting to and from each grineer soldier in the room thrusting the blades into flesh on their necks, faces, and chests making sure to pierce their hearts. Eventually the grineer in the room were nothing more than bled out trash lying on the floor. I stopped my dance and stood amongst my carnage blood running down my forearms and dripping off my hands.

I ran to the group of people in the center crouching down next to a woman who was shaking with fear, "Is everyone here alright?" I asked. "She shook her head, "No two have wounds and one family is missing their daughter." I cursed under my breath.

"Where are her parents?"

The woman pointed to a couple in about their mid thirties holding each other trying somewhat to calm down after what had just happened. I approached the two and spoke softly and soothing so try to keep them from freaking out, "My name is Jason I'm going to try to look for your daughter, any idea where she might be?"

The man looked at me his face was covered in brown beard, he had a kind face with brown eyes, his brown hair was combed to the side. His voice shook as he spoke, "She may be hiding in the observatory, she ran away from our group when the first Grineer was spotted."

"Okay i'll take a look." I replied. I hit the comm button on my helmet, "Hey I need a little help in the square for an escort of people to the hangar."

A couple of voices of responded who i didn't recognize. _"Must be a couple of new pick-ups."_ I thought to myself. After a couple of minutes a few warframes entered through the doorway an Excalibur blue and orange in color with purple energy, a Mag in normal shades of color with green energy swirling on the face shield of her helmet, and finally a chroma in a dark brown color with yellow energy flowing from the vents of his warframe. They quickly helped the people stand and started ushering them towards the hangar.

" _Now for the observatory."_ I thought to myself as i ran towards the opposite side of the main square.

Lucky for me the grineer along the way were only butchers. I made quick business of the weaklings allowing my glaive prime to tear through their flesh causing the silver blades to be painted red. After what seemed like forever of cutting through butchers and running i reached the door to the observatory.

Upon my approach the doors opened with a hiss and i stepped inside. The giant glass window allowed full view out into the vastness of space showing all the stars in the universe. I began looking around for any sign of the little girl i was searching for. I was just about to a the center of the room when i heard a sniffle. I turned toward the sound and began scanning the room.

"Hello? I called out. "I'm not here to hurt you, i'm trying to get you back to your parents." I spoke in soothing voice trying to get her to call out, but all i got was silence. I again called out but only got another sniffle. I moved toward the sound. A couple shelves of books were against the railing before the platform of the observatory dropped a couple of feet and a slight space was created under the platform that i stood on. I called out once more and got a very quiet, "Under here." In reply. I leaped over the railing and peered under the platform and there with her head in her knees was a little girl with bleach blonde hair and a little white dress huddled crying.

She looked up and me and squeaked in fear pulling her knees even closer to her. I guess the black and copper of my warframe with the three glowing green circles on my face mask must scared her. I pressed the release button on the chin of my helmet and my faceplate opened revealing my face, "Hey i'm not gonna hurt ya i'm here to help you get back to your family." I spoke once again in a soothing tone.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes that were startling purple, "Really?"

"Yeah i just need you to trust me so i can get you to them." I answered

I reached out my hand and she took it, compared to mine her hand was tiny this little girl couldn't be older than five. I pulled out from under the platform and lifted her up so that i was cradling her against my body with one arm. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gripped me tightly.

"I need to close my helmet but don't be scared i promise it's still me." She nodded and i press the button on my chin the faceplate closed the three circles on my face began to to glow. I drew a couple of kunai from their pouches that were strapped to my leg. I adjusted the little girl's positioning and leaped up back onto the platform. " Now hold on tight, i'll have you back with your parents in no time." With that i ran out of the room and into the hallway back to the hangar.

It was strange the grineer presence once again light for an attack on a Tenno dojo. Just a few lancers and butchers here and there on my way back, but they didn't last long when knives are imbedded into them in vital locations. _"Almost there."_ i thought to myself as i approached the hangar doors. When i stepped through that's when my stomach dropped. It was a full fledged battle, Grineer pods were coming into the hangar and dropping soldier everywhere. I watched as my brethren were fighting relentlessly to keep them at bay as the evacuation ships flew off.

I saw Excaliburs slicing through grineer with exalted blades, Vauban's throwing their tactical grenades to try to gain an advantage. Nyx's were controlling grineer to fight their own while firing Boltors and Bratons into squads of grineer. I saw bodies everywhere both in warframes and not. The floor of the hangar was no longer its metallic gray color but instead a lake of blood both Tenno and Grineer.

I looked around for any sign of the group I had rescued but no avail. I sprinted to one of the remaining ships and was greeted by a Trinity that i knew too well. Calisa looked at me and spoke to her, "Take her i'm going to help out with the fighting get this ship and other remaining one out of here!" I shouted over the sound of the battle raging behind me. "Just make sure you get your ass out of here safely!" She shouted back.

"Hey! Language that little girl is only five years old!"

"This is no time for jokes Jason!"

She couldn't see it but i cracked a smile under my helmet. I handed her the little girl and drew my bow nocking an arrow and then letting it fly through the skulls of two grineer. I kept drawing arrows firing as fast as one could shoot a Lex. Each arrow finding its mark and downing Grineer wherever they stood. A Bombard looked my way and fired two rockets i dove behind cover listening the projectiles explode where i was just standing. I looked around quickly taking note of my surroundings; three ships remained, grineer were everywhere and the battle was becoming more and more less in our favor. I watched an unsuspecting Limbo get the his spin severed by a Scorpion. He gave a shout as he exhaled his last breath. A Mesa amidst a peacemaker trance get cut down by a trio of heavy gunners her screams turned to gurgles as her blood flooded her throat when a bullet pierced it.

I gritted my teeth and bullet jumped into the air pulling the string of my bow and firing an arrow into the bombard that shot at me. The arrows found its home in the Bombards neck. Upon my descent back to the ground i managed to fire three more arrows taking down the Heavy Gunners that had killed the Mesa not to long ago. I hit the ground rolling to feet brandishing my Glaive prime and charging full force towards the Scorpion that killed the Limbo. I spared her no mercy as swung my glaive out in a wide sweeping arc cutting her in half at the midriff, i began doing my usual acrobatics with glaive throwing it out in close quarters slicing through grineer with speed and accuracy hitting all major veins and arteries spraying blood into the air.

I heard a laughing that made me whip around Hoxes and a lot of them were climbing out of a freshly landed pod and were making quick work of whoever stood in their way. I again dove for cover and managed to catch a glimpse of the final evacuation ship leaving the hangar. I peered around my cover and felt my stomach drop. The fighting ceased and i was the only Tenno left alive in that hangar. Hangar was to light of a term to use it was more of hell now. Blood stained the floors, Tenno laid lifeless in their warframes on the floor. Grineer were everywhere. I stood no chance to take them out. I was snapped back to attention when a loud explosion shook the dojo. The fomorian was firing its cannons on the Dojo!

I sheathed my glaive and hit the comms button on my helmet a familiar voice hit my ears right away, "Operator i am so glad you are safe!" Ordis said pleasure erupting in his voice.

"Ordis what is the State of the evacuation ships?" I yelled into my communicator as another explosion sounded in the dojo.

"They are making way to begin the jump to the evacuation coordinates but they still need time time to charge their warp drives."

"Fuck! Oridis how long do they need until they are ready to warp?"

"Estimation places the time frame from twenty to thirty minutes."

"That's not quick enough especially with that Fomorian firing and Grineer pods out there!"

Another explosion shook the dojo and this time a ball of fire blasted the door along the far wall of its hinges and creating a large hole giving me a full view into the flaming hallway.

My mind raced i was the only one currently able to do any sort of combat besides those that could man the guns on the evacuation ships. I thought of everything but my mind settled on one things that may save us just yet. I made my decision and spoke my command to the cephalon,

"Ordis prepare a Fomorian disruptor and launch my archwing!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I don't know what i was thinking, maybe i wasn't but i was damn sure that no matter what happened everyone would get away safely. I had a grudge that was building toward the Grineer. They had killed two close friends of mine, slaughtered the people that I considered family, and now we're destroying the only other home i'd ever known since i awoke on that fateful day.

"Operator are you sure there's a whole fleet out there...I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you." I heard ordis speak through the communication channel.

"Ordis i'm sure and i'll be fine i'm not going to leave you alone again i promise."

"Operator, archwing ETA one minute and please be careful."

"I will Ordis, i'll be back before you even know it."

The sound of bullets hitting the cover i was still crouching behind was becoming deafening but I knew i would be making a dash through a hell storm to reach the hangar opening to grab my archwing. I looked at the newly formed timer on my visor and saw it read fifteen seconds, _"Okay, deep breath and...CHARGE!"_ I jumped to feet breaking into a sprint towards the opened gates to the hangar, bullets whistled past my head, there was a chorus of various shouts in the Grineer's language but i continued to move unwaveringly toward my goal.

I once again looked at the timer ten seconds and another twenty yards to the opening. I felt the first volley of the hailstorm hit my back, my shields sparking up but i watched as the blue number dropped from 1000 to 670 on my visor. Five seconds and another volley; again shields dropped 670 to 415. I pushed myself harder putting every ounce of energy i had into my mad dash for my archwing. I was 5 yards away from the gates opening and i could see the gleam of my archwings pod as it raced toward my location leaving a trail of blue energy tailing behind it like a comet.

I felt another volley and finally my shields took their last beating i felt a bullet or maybe two sink into my shoulder i couldn't tell but the pain was there. I gave a grunt and made my final stretch leaping out into space toward my archwing. I did just as the carrier pod was supposed to do it maneuvered itself behind me and didn't release my archwing until the metal waist band cinched around me and magnetizing to my armor. I pulled my Veritux from the sheath on the wind of my Odonata archwing. The built life support system allowed me to breath in the confines of space. I whipped around from where i leaped from sending wave of missiles flying through the opening obliterating the Grineer pigs still inside.

I spun once more and looked out towards the towering ship glowing red with energy out to the distance. The Fomorian fired a blast from its cannon and its mark found its way to the dojo causing a massive hole to appear in its exterior. I grit my teeth and took off in a blast of speed soaring through the stars toward the attackers. Grineer pods would pop up here and there and fire a few rounds but with my better maneuverability i avoided them with ease, they on the hand were cut into two by my veritux's massive bladed edge. I continued this routine of flying, slashing, dodging and repeating as i began to close the distance between myself and the Fomorian.

I saw the cannon of the Fomorian begin to charge again and my visor begin to flash the locked-on symbol with warning blinking beneath it. I understood what happened within an instant the fomorian was now targeting me rather than the dojo. I barely had time to barrel roll out of the way of the blast. For a second i become disoriented allowing fire from an oncoming Grineer pod to hit me causing my archwings shield to drop a small amount. I began to form a surge of energy bringing my knees to my chest as well as my arms causing the energy to condense around myself and then throwing my arms and legs out causing it to create a explosion creating a cloud of glowing blue energy making everything within hundred fly out in all directions. I managed to collect myself after the blast, hitting the afterburners and flying at an even greater speed toward my target.

I was about half way there when i caught glimpse of the evacuation ships in a formation sitting there charging the warp drives just barely out of sight of the Fomorians wrath but not from grineer fighter pods. I could see them all flying around the ships like bees around a beehive firing volley after volley of bullets into the shields of the ships trying to bring them down and punch through the hulls. I make a quick decision i changed course flying straight for the formation. I made it there in no time at all. I sheathed my Veritux and pulled out my Imperator from its holster and unleashed a hailstorm on all the grineer pods i could. I watched as the closest ones went up in a ball of fire causing debris to float away from the wreckage.

I continued to fire, aiming from pod to pod doing the same to each one. A burst of fire came from behind me sailing through the emptiness, i spun around and fired taking note of how many were coming, at least ten pods were flying in my direction unleashing a barrage of bullets in my direction. I took off passing by the windows of the evacuation ship closest to me. It was a split second but i could see the scared faces of all that were inside. I hit the breaks turning toward my attackers firing missiles taking out three of the pods and firing my railgun into another two causing them to explode soundlessly. I watched as through the black smoke as more pods replaced the newly destroyed ones. I cursed under my breath and hit the engines of my archwing taking off again passing the cockpit's glass windows now with my attackers following in close pursuit.

I needed a plan to get all these pods off my tail, my mind raced every little thing become an idea, anything i could think of was formulated into a plan but cast aside when i knew it would never work. My concentration was broken when my comm channel piped up, "Jason is that you out there?!" I heard Breana ask.

"Bre now is not the time!" I screamed into the mic.

"What in the fuck are you thinking you cannot take out a whole fleet by yourself you'll be killed!" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm going to be fine, i'm handling the situation just fine, i see…." I was cut off as burst of fire caused me to once again barrel roll out of the way.

"Yeah you totally have it handled, i could hear that gun fire from here!" She exclaimed.

I spun flying forwards while facing the pods firing a long burst taking out another two before turning around and continuing my flight to avoid their returning fire. "I can handle it, i just need a plan to get these guys off of the ships."

"Jason you can't the shields should hold out long enough for the warp drives to charge, we are half charge and the shields are still within the top quarter of their levels."

"Only half?! Are you kidding me?!"

I must've not been paying attention because i felt something hit my rib cage and then a puff of smoke erupted in my face. I felt my life support vents suck up the gray cloud and i began to cough.

"Jason! Are you okay!" I heard Breana shout.

I didn't get to respond as i felt bullets slam my chest causing my breath to leave my lungs fully. If it wasn't for my shields i would've been mince meat. The smoke cleared i continued to clutch my chest trying to get my breath back but i was distracted by the sight in front of me. I was surrounded by fighter pods all locked on to me, behind the pods was the evacuation ship i had just passed. I heard Breana's voice once again in a panic, "Jason! Get out of there please!"

She must've been in the cockpit looking out and seeing the horror of the pods surrounding me. I wanted to tell her i'd be fine that somehow i get out of this but i couldn't. I was out of options, no where to go, and now out of time. I heard her scream my name one last time before the storm of bullets rained down. I felt every hit causing my body to jerk, i watched hopelessly as my shields fell nearing their end. I had no escape i got to watch in horror as metal rain impacted my body. It wasn't long before the my shields dropped and i felt pain erupt in body. I watched as blood droplets formed perfect spheres in the zero gravity. I thought my end had come but just as fast as the bullets began they stopped and i sank into unconscious fading from the world.

I must've began to dream because i opened my eyes and found myself in white room trimmed in gold, crystalline plants formed out of golden pots, the lotus symbol that embroidered almost all of gear was placed around the room, energy moved through like blood through lines in the wall making it like veins. I turned my head and found one side of the wall was completely glass and i saw the churning multicolored clouds of the void. I looked down at myself and found myself outside of my warframe, instead i was dressed in white robe with gold embroidery creating stemming branches with leaves erupting from them making beautiful scenes of fauna.

I attention was snapped to the door when I heard it answer and there stood a figure dressed her purple garb, the dress was cut low at the neck revealing the figures cleavage, she wore a headdress that looked just a lotus bud with the lotus symbol etched on the front in a lighter purple allowing it to be clearly visible, a single energy vent glowed blue in the center making it look just an eye. I knew who it was instantly i began to move to kneel but she held up a hand and spoke soothingly in a motherly tone, "No need for that child." I relaxed a bit but made sure to give her my full attention.

"I brought you here because i need to talk to you about something important."

" _Important?!"_ I thought, _"i was just killed and you want to tell me something important."_

She strode across the room and sat at the foot of the bed and looked at me, "Jason do you know who you truly are?" She asked.

I was caught off guard, "What do you mean do i know who i truly am?" I asked shooting her a look.

She moved a bit closer, "Jason what do you remember before you into cryostasis?"

I closed my eyes and thought back to that time, "I remember the slaughter of my family, my settlement, parts of the war and the collapse, but that's all i remember."

She sighed, "You were never told, but Jason you are someone special and you have a role to play that you don't even know about."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason you are the last remaining light to the world, you contain immense power that still has yet to awaken within you, you are the key to ending this war that has raged for too long."

I felt my world flip upside-down, "Lotus there's no way that can be possible, i'm not special i'm not this... _light_ ; i'm just a normal Tenno."

"No my child you have divine blood, a trait that allows one to wield power beyond comprehension, it makes you stronger than any Tenno, this power is something sleeping in you that has yet to truly awaken from its sleep."

"How i don't understand how it's sleeping within me why has it never shown any sign of being there?"

She clasped her hands and looked down at them, "When you born there were more like you but they were hunted until extinction, your mother begged me to make you powers unnoticeable until she thought you'd be ready, but she never got to because on your eighteenth birthday the grineer invaded your settlement and slaughtered everyone."

I winced as the memory rushed to the surface but she continued, "She never got to tell you, and the war was now in full force and you were thrown into it so fast i never got the chance to tell you." I could hear the guilt in her voice. "Before i knew i what to do with all of the Tenno race becoming hunted and placing you all in cryostasis i missed any chance to tell you and for that i apologize."

"It's alright, i mean yes i'm thrown for a loop right now but i understand." I replied, "There was never a time but i guess now works but i'm confused how am I here when i was just back near Ceres at my dojo?" When i finished my question images of the destruction and death of those close to me flooded my mind. I winced again at the thought.

"I'll explain quickly, you are not truly here your soul is, i used my power to bring it here in order to have this conversation, your body is aboard the evacuation ship on its course for the hidden settlement on earth."

I thought on her words before asking my next question, "So am i dead then?"

I saw her smile, "No luckily, but you were close to death healers are currently treating your wounds and keeping alive but just barely until you recuperate i'm watching over your soul until then."

I was shocked i couldn't believe that was possible, "When will i wake up?"

"You will awaken once you heal a bit more but i have a question for while you stay here in the meantime."

"What is the question?" I asked

"Are you ready for me to start the awakening process of your powers?"

I became quiet, reflecting on her question. I was still confused by the information she had given me but if i was part something that could end the war of course i would want to. My mind kept arguing over my answer but i had a question to ask first before i answered, "You said i could end the war, how do you know this?"

"There has been a prophecy that was made long before you were born around the time of the first Tenno. It said that a great war would come, causing collapse and near genocide of the Tenno, but a hero wielding unimaginable power would put a stop to it by lighting the darkness that has enveloped the universe."

I added her statement to the thoughts raging in my head. I was at a loss, who i was currently wasn't even my true identity, i was supposed to save the universe and what did she mean by light the darkness. I was snapped out of thought when Lotus began to speak again, "Until you answer you may stay here with me until you make your choice and feel well enough to return home."

Well enough i felt fine, i was going to show her but as soon as i moved i felt dizzy.

"Easy my child, rest for now there is no need to answer right at this moment."

I decided to lay back down on the bed, she stood and walked over to the side of the bed, leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Rest easy now, regain your strength." She then turned leaving the the room. I watched the door slide shut behind her and let my mind wander to all the information i had just been given and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. I sat up the bed sheets falling from my chest and onto my lap. "Come in." I said rubbing my eyes trying to wake up. In strode a Corpus crew man adorned in a golden suit, his helmet bore a weird structure of a half-circle and golden energy. He was holding a tray of food and walked towards the bedside. He set the tray down on my lap and bowed before leaving the room only for him to be replaced by the Lotus.

She smiled when she saw me looking at her, "I hope i didn't wake you child."

I shook my head, "You didn't, i was having a hard time sleeping anyway."

She walked to the bed and sat at the foot of it staring out into the void. I wondered to what she was thinking about but i didn't say anything. I moved my gaze down to the tray of food sitting on my lap, it was simple enough just a couple eggs, bacon, and some kind of meat i never noticed before. The glass on the corner of it was filled with water and a small roll with butter on it sat alone on a smaller plate to the side of the main course.

She turned her attention back to me, "I hope this suits your needs."

I couldn't reply i already had a mouthful of food not realizing i was being impolite with the way i was eating but i hadn't realized just how hungry i was. Upon noticing this she gave a soft chuckle and told me to slow down before i choked. I stopped for a second composing myself and swallowing the food i had just inhaled.

"I'm sorry," i apologize, "I didn't realize how hungry i was until i saw the tray that was brought to me. I gave a sheepish smile feeling embarrassed by my actions. She put her hand on my leg, "It's ok go on and eat i know that you need it."

I didn't need to be told twice i scarfed down the entire tray without second thought. I let out a sigh showing my hunger was curbed. It was quiet but i noticed she was staring at me the entire time. I turned a slight shade of red again realizing i had forgotten my manners. "I'm sorry Lotus, i keep forgetting my manners."

"Don't worry child, like i've said before it is fine you needed to eat just as you need regain your strength." She replied. "There is something i'd like to show you if you'd follow me."

I nodded in agreement throwing the covers off myself and swinging my legs to the side of the bed. I hesitated before my next motion, i remembered how i became disoriented when i moved too fast or too much. I slowly stood making sure i had my balance before taking a step, but none of the symptoms of before had risen yet. I took a few more steps and found I was fine to continue. "This way Jason." She said again in her motherly tone.

I followed without second thought. We strode across the room side by side but both of us were quiet until we passed through the doors into the hallway. "Lotus i was still wondering, you said you helped my mother to hide my powers, so how well did you know her?"

She let out a sigh, "I knew her but not all that well, i knew your father more as he had the same powers you possess and i was there to help guide him just as i do all Tenno."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

We passed through the hallway door and into a giant open room covered in brilliant colored flowers in golden pots, a stream of water flowed beneath the glass flooring showing all sorts of aquatic life thriving within it. Corpus crewman in the same golden clothes walked around maintaining the fauna or cleaning the floors and windows. They bowed as we passed not making a single noise.

"I wish i did Jason, he disappeared one day leaving no trace of himself anywhere, I feared the worst i thought he was one the of the prophecy but i suppose the universe picked a different individual to be so."

I thought on that for a minute before i asked my next question, "Lotus do you think that i am the one who is this _chosen one_ that's been prophesied?"

She stopped walking clasping her hands together, "I don't know child part of me does hope so that no more of those i try to protect will stop dying by the hands of the those trying to exploit them, but another part is saying no because i know the the hardships you will face will be nothing like anything you've ever faced."

I went quiet but she continued, "Jason so much has happened in your life to shape the man you've become today but i know there's more yet to happen and it could be both good and bad. I just want the best for you as i do for all those i consider my children. No more turmoil, unnecessary death, and the fighting i see more and more of you become scarred and injured and i just can't take it."

I looked at her and noticed the little streaks of tears flowing down her cheeks condensing on her chin and dripping to the floor. I took a deep breath before asking my last question hoping not to upset her more, "Is there anyway i can see this prophecy?"

She turned toward me i was expecting her to answer no or start possibly yelling at me but she surprised me with her reply, "Are you sure you want to see it Jason?"

I bit my lip did i really want to or should i just wait i thought to myself, but i wanted to know, i needed to know before i made my decision, "Yes i think it will help me make my choice."

She called to a crewman in its weird broken gibberish and it bowed before leaving the room. She turned back to me, "Jason i need to ask one more time are you sure that you wish to see it?"

I nodded in agreement. She took a shaky breath, "Alright when the crewman returns you may take a look and read it."

It went quiet again after that except for the sound of the flowing water beneath our feet. It felt hours had passed before the crewman returned holding a scroll etched with patterns of cherry blossom trees losing their petals and a dragon coiled around the trunk of the tree. He stepped in front of m dropping to one knee and holding up the scroll in both hands. I picked it up and gave my thank you with a bow. I watched him stand and bow once more before turning and leaving both the Lotus and I.

I looked to the Lotus and she gave a nod showing that it was okay once more to read it. I pulled the top and bottom watching the scroll unroll in front of me. I began reading the writing on the paper;

 _The worlds shall fall to greed and evil_

 _The darkness shall make way toiling all it touches_

 _One shall rediscover the lost light and light the way_

 _Night shall be overcome by day_

 _And the world's shall know prosperity_

I darted my eyes back towards her before continuing,

 _The remaining light will face many trials_

 _The final battle shall come with prices to pay_

 _On that ground shall both light and darkness either prevail_

 _The light may burn away the dark or the dark suffocate the light until extinguishment_

I had finished reading and closed it and thought to myself, " _For a prophecy it sure didn't give much to go on but the last line if it is me and i fail everything will fall."_

I took a breath and looked at the lotus, "That was a bit to take in especially the last line, but i think i know what my decision is."

She looked at me, "Jason are you sure you want to decide now, once i awaken your powers there won't be any going back."

"Yes i want to make my choice now and i want you to reawaken what apparently sleeps within me."

She nodded and walked closer to me, "Jason close your eyes and empty your mind find a meditated state allowing you feel peace."

I sat down and closed my eyes taking a breath, clearing my mind looking for a state of serenity. I felt myself lift off the floor and my mind and body empty of all thought and stress. I could faintly hear the Lotus speak in a language i never heard before then a slight pressure on my chest. The from within the darkness of my mind there was spark that erupted into a giant white flame. I could feel the warmth and i felt calm and relaxed then a voice echoed all around me, _"CHOSEN"_

The flame remained and i opened my eyes setting my feet to the floor and looking at the Lotus, she gave a nod and put her hand on my cheek smiling but i could sense her worry.

I looked down at myself and almost jumped through the ceiling. My body was surrounded in a brilliant white flame. I could still feel the warmth of it but it did not injure me. I was still shocked at this new discovery how could this even be possible i was literally on fire.

The lotus spoke, "Your powers are something special that no one else possesses you are one of the selected few who were born with the sacred flame burning within them. This allows you to wield more than just your powers associated with your warframe and then some never even seen or heard of before."

I continued to study myself turning my body everyway i could trying to understand it while she spoke more, "I wish i could help you learn to control these powers but i do not know how they are used nor how to activate them that is something you must learn for yourself."

I finished my observation of myself and looked at her as she finished speaking, "I'll get a hold of these powers but i'm still awestruck by the flames."

"The sacred flame is something that once it has found its bearer does not injure them but instead shrouds them within its warmth helping to heal wounds and give the bearer powers beyond comprehension." She replied.

"So I was born with this but how does it choose its bearer and even though it was put to sleep why hasn't it ever shown any signs of being there?"

"The sacred flame chooses its bearer by looking at the bearer's heart, if it is pure and can sustain the power it gives it will burn within them giving them new abilities never seen before and it has risen within you once but you didn't know it if you think back on it you will know when and where it did."

I thought about it for a second but couldn't place it, "So what now, it has been reawakened but i have no idea on how to continue from here."

"From here i will return your soul to your body and you will pick up where you left off. The rest is up to you to find out, your path, the discovery of your powers and how to control them will stem from within you."

I went quiet and felt her arms wrap around me, "But Jason be careful and protect those that are close to you. I will still be here if you need me providing guidance and assistance not only to you but to all of the Tenno."

I returned the hug, "Can i ever return here to see you again?"

"I'm sorry my child but that I do not know, i was able to do it this once since you were close to death but maybe you can find a way to return here without such a prerequisite."

I gave a small chuckle, "Goodbye Lotus." I watched as reality was blurred and the feeling of her embrace fade as my soul was returned to my body.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a makeshift bed, a heart monitor beeped systemically to the rhythm of my heart. The top half of my under armour was removed exposing my tan skin to the air, a thick bandage was wrapped from my shoulder to my hip and stained with dried blood. _"Well that's a major difference from waking up on that golden bed."_ i thought to myself. I pulled off the sensors attached to my chest and jumped out of the bed. I clenched and unclenched my hands and wiggles my toes making sure that i was fine. I reached up and undid the bandage looking at my body. There wasn't a single wound or scar in sight. _"Guess those new powers really do you heal me faster."_

I looked around the room i was in, it wasn't anything fancy just a small wooden room, a couple of small window were thrown around letting moonlight into the room. A light on the ceiling was dimly lit barely causing any shadows to be created. A single large piece of cloth was being used for the door allowing the warm air to enter in the little wooden room. I walked toward the door pulling the cloth to one side and continuing on my way. I exited the room and realized that it was a small shack. I looked around noticing that i had stepped outside. Before an extremely large clearing was littered with torches lining pathways from shack to shack. People both in warframes and not were walking around in the torchlight. A few were engaged in conversation while others were standing looking out at the distance various weapons held in their grasp.

I heard something drop and shatter to my right, i whipped my head in the direction only to see a woman with brown hair, brilliant green eyes reflecting the moonlight in them, she stood a few inches shorter than me, her mouth was agape. I recognized her immediately, Breana was out of her warframe, she had dropped something made of porcelain on the stone pathway causing it to shatter. "J...Jason?" She stuttered.

I turned to her a smile forming on my face, "Yeah it's me." She wrapped me in a hug crying, "We all thought you were dead, I mean were going to die you almost dead with barely any sign of hope that you would wake up." She sobbed into my chest. Breana was hysterical but this girl was like a sister to me and i could understand why she was so scared, i shuddered at the memory of the Grineer fighter pods opening fire on me. She must've felt my shudder because she looked up at me, "Are you could let me get the top to your under armour." She ran off and quickly returned holding the skin tight clothing we wore when we were using our warframes. I took it graciously and slipped it over head.

The black and gold under armour that i wore still fit fine around my toned body giving me reassurance that i hadn't lost any body weight from being out. I was snapped back to reality by a swift punch to the shoulder, "What were you thinking trying to take on a whole Fomorian fleet by yourself?" Breana asked a stern look appearing on her face.

"I wanted to give you all enough time to escape but i guess i didn't really think it through." I replied rubbing the back of my head giving a small one-sided smile.

"Jason everyone thought you were dead until we got you here, you've been out for almost six days."

"Six days?!" I exclaimed, "That can't be true." Breana shook her head, "It's the sixteenth of december and the fleet came on the tenth." I went quiet still trying to wrap my head around the information. I was only gone for one in the void with the Lotus there's no way that was true.

"No matter youre fine now and seem in good health, there's also something different about you but i can't place it." She said studying me.

I quickly gave her the rundown of everything that happened with the lotus, the prophecy, and the new power i had acquired. She looked at me like i was crazy, "If that really happened then prove it."

I was taken a bit back like that, how could i prove it when i had no idea how to activate my powers yet; maybe there was clue from my experience with the lotus. "I'm waiting." Breana said tapping foot and crossing her arms. That's when it clicked the warmth maybe if i imagined it and pictured the flame in my head again it would activate. "Ok just give me one second." I told Breana closing my eyes. I imagined a spark giving way to a brilliant white flame, I imagined the warmth enveloping my body once more. I felt a sudden surge of strength erupting in my body. I opened my eyes to see Breana awestruck in a brilliant white light. I looked down at myself and once again my body was covered in the white flame. "I...you… but how?" Breana tried to formulate a sentence but couldn't. I laughed and told her what it was and how it didn't hurt me or those that i willed it not too.

I gave myself a pat on the back well summoning my new powers was easy enough but wielding it was going to be something a bit different. "We have to show Jax, he's gonna flip when he sees this!" Breana exclaimed. I smiled, "He most likely let's go find him."

In the shadows of the forest surrounding a clearing

A lone hooded figure was observing a small settlement people were walking along pathways lined with torches, both in warframes and not. Some stood sentry various weapons held in their grasp as they peered out into the night and watched the forest for any sign of danger. The figure had his sight settled on two were talking one was embracing the other. He watched as they continued their conversation and noticed the female of the two had released the other and was tapping her foot and crossing her arms. The male went still for a second then erupted in a what appeared to be a white flame. The figure smiled under his facemask, "Well Jason looks like you've taken the first step but this is just beginning. I will let you discover more of your power before i return until then rest easy little hero." He erupted into laughter fading into the shadows leaving nothing but a faint echo of laughter that turned to the sound of the nightlife of the forest.


End file.
